


So This is Love

by QueenKenzo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Kissing, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: This is what I think happened between the big battle scene and the final number. Because all the girls changed into shorter dresses( actually most of them probably just took off the bottom part of the dress) I think there were a few slow dances in there.





	So This is Love

 As Jane slowly drifted off to sleep, she considered the night she had. It had started out perfect. Evie had made the perfect dress, a light baby blue with a bottom that could be taken off for faster dancing. It wasn't a secret that Jane was insecure. In fact, before the VK's came to Auradon, she had been bullied for her looks and personality. But Jane had felt like a princess in that dress. 

   When Uma showed up, Jane's hopes of having a fairytale night were crushed. Just seeing the look on Mal’s face was enough confirmation that the night was going to end well. Jane was almost right about that. Of course Uma had placed a spell on Ben and she and Mal had fought ending in Uma going back to the Isle. 

 

   Jane was about ready to give up on the night when Carlos turned and looked at her with a look that made her heart melt. The DJ started playing a slow song and Carlos took her by the hand and they started dancing. Of course it was awkward at first. Neither of them were used to slow dancing, as there had never been a cotillion I'm the Isle, and she had always helped her mother with refreshments. It wasn't perfect of course. There was stepping on toes for both of them. They were bumping into other couples. Finally, when he tripped over her dress, she took off the over skirt, leaving her in a shorter version of her former dress. 

     

     So no, it wasn't a perfect fairytale, but those were overrated. So when he leaned close and whispered in her ear, 

    “On the Isle I never knew love, but if this isn't love then I don't want it,” she was surprised

    Carlos wasn't one for expressing himself, but that's one of the things she loved about him. So she just smiled. She smiled a lot. And when she was sure her smile couldn't grow bigger, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. And then she proved herself wrong. She felt her smile grow as well as her blush.  

   He started to whisper again, “Yes, this must be love.” 

   And then he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!!! Please let me know what you thought about it. Let me know if there's anything to improve, but don't be rude about it. Any and all flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
